prettysoldier_sailormoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Pluto
Sailor Pluto was the sixth Sailor Senshi introduced in the series. Her civilian identity was Setsuna Meiou or Trista in the English dub. She referred to herself as the "soldier of revolution." Anime Powers Transformations *Pluto Planet Power, Make Up - Used her Lip Rod to transform into Sailor Pluto. Attacks *Dead Scream - Sailor Pluto used the Garnet Rod to fire a purple ball of energy. *Time Stop - Sailor Pluto's forbidden power, used to stop time. By the third taboo of guarding the Space-Time Door, the use of this ability resulted in Sailor Pluto's death. Costume Sailor Pluto Sailor Pluto's (R, S) dominant color was black (choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots), and her accent colors were garnet (tiara gem, earrings, and gem attached to choker) and dark maroon (bows, which were a much darker shade of brownish purple than her garnet accents and Saturn's bows). Her earrings were shaped like a thick downward-pointed arrow. Her collar did not have any stripes. Her choker had a garnet gem dangling from it. She was the only Senshi who did not have any shoulder pads before the Stars season. Her boots were similar to Moon's and Mercury's, in black with white borders. Super Sailor Pluto After the "Super" upgrade (Stars), some changes to her costume were made. Her earrings remained the same, her choker had a yellow star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, and the center of her front bow was a garnet heart. She had shoulder pads with translucent parts, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. Manga Powers Transformations *Pluto Planet Power, Make Up - Used this phrase to transform into Sailor Pluto. *Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up - Used the Pluto Crystal to transform into Sailor Pluto. Attacks *Dead Scream - Sailor Pluto used the Garnet Rod to send an energy blast at the enemy. *Chronos Typhoon - This power appeared in both the manga and numerous video games. Sailor Pluto held up her Garnet Orb and sent forth a cyclone of wind at her foe. *Garnet Ball - Sailor Pluto created a shield using the Garnet Orb. *Dark Dome Close - Sailor Pluto closed the Space-Time Door from a distance, using the Garnet Rod. *Time Stop - Sailor Pluto's forbidden power, used to stop time. By the third taboo of guarding the Space-Time Door, the use of this ability resulted in Sailor Pluto's death. Costume Sailor Pluto Sailor Pluto's first costume in the manga was identical to the anime version, except for the addition of a chain around her waist that held many keys. After her reincarnation, however, the brooch at the center of her front bow was black instead of garnet. Super Sailor Pluto Her brooch changed from a circle to a heart after Sailor Moon first transformed into Super Sailor Moon. After the "Super" upgrade, her costume was mostly identical to the anime version, but the star on her choker had a garnet gemstone in the center. Sailor StarPluto After the last upgrade in the Stars arc, her choker was V-shaped and the center of her garnet-colored front bow was a grey five-pointed star. She had round grey puffed sleeves with two strips of black fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. In artbook illustrations, she had black V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them, but they were not present in the manga. Her belt consisted of two ribbons, one grey and one black, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was grey. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being black and the bottom grey. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a black V-shaped border with a golden five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a black five-pointed star and her earrings were black, dangling five-pointed stars. SeraMyu In the musicals, Sailor Pluto was played by Miwa Hosoki, Rei Saitou, Yuki Kamiya, Seiko Nakazawa, Teruyo Watanabe, Yuuko Hosaka, Yukiko Nakae, and Miho Yokoi. She had two image songs, "Stay Alone" and "Forbidden Hades." Sailor Pluto's first appearance in the musicals was in Sailor Moon S - Usagi Ai no Senshi e no Michi, in which she was only seen in silhouette, and the person portraying her was actually Sailor Jupiter's actress Kanoko, holding a Garnet Rod but wearing Sailor Jupiter's costume. In the musicals, Sailor Pluto mentioned an unrequited love for King Endymion of the future Silver Millennium. The song "Onna no Ronsou" compared her love to that of Queen Beryl, showing that she empathized with the Queen's plight. Costume Sailor Pluto In the musicals, Sailor Pluto's costume was significantly different from the anime and manga versions. The collar and top layer of her skirt were a dark shade of blue, and the underskirt was purple. Both layers of her skirt had silver trim, different from all the other Sailor Senshi (except for Saturn), although earlier versions had gold trim. Her bows, front and back, were black, as were her boots and tops of gloves. Her sailor collar did have stripes, unlike the anime and manga. Trivia *Sailor Pluto was the tallest of the Sailor Senshi who appeared in the series.